Translate
by Kogeki
Summary: Artemis shows off that she can speak more languages than Wally and tells him sweet things, but he didn't understand a word she's saying, so he asks Robin for help with translate. Well, let just say that he didn't expect it to be something like THIS.


I'm **Kogeki** and I think I'm lost... Wait, what? I actually am where I wanna be.

I wrote this one-shot, because I had writer's block (something like that) and I didn't know how to start another chapter for my other story **Parade of Shades** (Hitsukarin pairing from Bleach). So I was looking for funny tumblr prompts and I started to wondering which couple would be funny and cute and easy to write. And who is more funny and cute than Spitfire? :-D

Cartoon: **Young Justice**

Pairing: **Artemis Crock x Kid Flash/Wally West. Spitfire**

Image cover: **by Viria (** ** _.com_ )**

Tumblr prompts: **1\. A saying sweet things to B in whatever language, and B translating them and awe-ing at how cute A is.**

 **2\. I hear you speak a different language and I don't understand. How many languages do you speak?!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Wally had a choice at the beginning of the school year – going to Spanish or French class. Both of them were recognized as love languages, and in Central City there were a lot of hot Latino chicks, so his choice was quite obvious.

After a whole year he knew how to say only 'Good morning', 'hey' and 'bye'. At the beginnig of the lesson, was saying 'Buenos dias' and everyone were answering 'Hola'... Then Wally usually was allowing himself a moment of relax and after waking up, everybody were saying 'Adiós'.

His knowledge was limited to the sciene. _Science_ – that was his thing! Languages just didn't work with him as good as chemistry, for example. They were boring and eveything had to be memorized, every single word...

 _Jesus Christ, it was torture._

Always in homeworks, when he had no idea how to write something, he was asking Robin for help (somehow he knew the half of the languges known to human race, no questions asked). Wally had no clue how did he learn them all, 'cause no one who had 14 years couldn't be _that_ smart, especially considering the fact that he was training or fighting crimes with Bats like all the time.

But it's Rob, the Boy Wonder, he knew everything about everyone and everyone knew that he knew things.

Well now he was with Bats in Europe, doing their dynamic duo for one week or so, and Wally couldn't ask him for help. He couldn't choose a better moment for the trip to another continent. Mr. Castillo was mad as hell for Wally sleeping during hus lessons and told him to write an essay, explaining why he even choose his class.

And everything was supposed to be in Spanish.

 _These lessons were boring._ Of course Wally couldn't write this. Hell, he didn't even know _how_ it was in Spanish.

One day before the deadline, he sat down by the kitchen island in the Cave and decided to start. He should doing this for about two weeks, but Wally had plenty of interesting things to do, and writing an essay wasn't one of them. He couldn't force himself to focus at the task, instead began to think about the dazzling sun shining that day and how hot was the weather, and how good it could feel to dabble in the water of the sea in the Happy Harbor...

He didn't notice when Artemis stepped inside, made her way to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. She began to drink, didn't care abour how noisy and needy her gulps might sound. She let out a sigh, realizing she gulped a half of the water in bottle at once.

It felt amazing, after long day at school, then a trip to zeta-tubes without a water. Usually she didn't break a sweat, but that day was so damn hot and sunny. Every single person she passed was sweating like a pig and drinking water like crazy. Artemis wasn't sweating like a pig, at least not when other people were around, but she might overestimate her abilities.

It felt like her skin was melting.

And that's why she was drinking water like crazy, didn't noticing that Wally was sitting by a kitchen island near her. When she finally noticed him, as if a botlle slipped out of her hand, making her more wet than ten second earilier.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, grabbing a piece of paper towel and wiping her shoulders and chest. She sent Wally a glare, thinking he might have looking, but, to her surprise, he didn't even moved from his previous position - staring blankly at a piece of paper on the counter, supporting his cheeks with both open hands.

Surprise number 2 – Wally didn't make even a single snarky comment about her inattention at the moment.

 _Okay, that's it._ She thought to herself, throwing unlucky bottle and soaked paper towels to a trash can – before she did that, she squashed bottle with anger. Then she walked up to Wally, leaned against the counter next to him and looked over his shoulder to see why he became apathetic.

"What's worng with you, Baywatch?" Artemis snapped, when she couldn't see what he was writing, because he slammed his forhead into a piece of paper leaning on the counter.

"Shit," He mumbled with a heavy sigh. "is a good word to describe this shit."

 _Enough._ Artemis pulled his arm and pushed him back. He tried to keep his balance and not fall over the seat. Then Artemis glanced at the paper he was holding in front of him.

"Are you nuts?!" His startled gaze revealed that he had no idea what was happening and where the archer came from. He was sure she wasn't there a minute before. When he finally remembered that he was in the middle of doing something important, and maybe dozed off, he looked at Artemis, who had a sly smirk plastered to her face. It didn't mean anything good. Wally swallowed. "What?"

" _Problemas con el español? Eres un idiota_ , Baywatch." She snorted, taking one of the grapes from the bowl. Wally must prepared some snacks for himself, but for some reason didn't touch a single one. Another strange thing.

His eyes opened wide, looking dumbfounded as Artemis put a green grape into her mouth and bite it, while smirking.

"How the hell did you...?"

"Not only you have Spanish at school, Kid. But seriously, why are you break down, huh? What's so difficult?"

"Someone who knows Spanish, won't be telling me that's easy." He snorted, throwing a pen on the counter, which rebounded from a bowl of fruit. "And what? You are about to tease me now, right? Well, you can let it go, 'cause I'm not in the mood, Arty."

" _No me llames_ Arty, Kid Doofus. Actually I came only for some water because I had other plans, but I think here are happening more interesting things than elsewhere. Since, wow, Kid Genius really desn't know something. Can I take a picture? You know, for souvenir."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny, Arty." He retorted with sarcastic laugh. "And you don't have to brag about that you can do something, which I don't. It doesn't change the fact that I'm smarter than you, when it comes to science."

"At the moment I think I can brag about being smarter than you, don't you think?" She nudged him with her elbow and a pitiful smile on her face. " _Qué tema?_ "

"Shut up! If you're gonna keep doing it, you might as well get out."

"Why so harsh, Flash boy?" She asked, frowning. It had to be something serious. "You really don't understand a word? What were you doing at the lessons, huh?"

Wally's hand automatically went to the back of his neck and he began to rub it. Artemis knew what it meant - he always to that, when he was nervous. "I was sleeping."

" _¿En serio?_ " She let out a soft chuckle. Even if Wally wasn't in the mood for their daily arguments, Artemis laugh or smile was always making him feel better. So he smiled back. "Before, I asked about the topic of your essay. Do you realize that you can use Google Translate or Spanish dictionary, right? So I assume that you have a problem with the topic."

"Yeah, the teacher ordered me to write this, 'couse it bothered him that I was sleeping on his lessons. Geez, what can I help that they're so boring! And that's why I have to write why I signed up for his class in the first place."

"Let me guess, you wanted to learn some pick-up lines to impress girls."

"Yeah... we can go with that."

Between the two teenagers fell awkward silence. Then Artemis looked at Wally with a calm expression on her face, but somehow serious.

" _Sólo puedo pensar en ti_."

"Maybe I don't understand anything, but don't think I'm an idiot. I know you insult me." Wally crosed his arms and looked at Artemis, measuring her with murderous eyes.

Until he noticed what she was wearing.

She rested her elbows on the table and leaning closer to him, and when he looked down, literally could see her breasts beneath the dark green tank top and bra lace also in green color.

 _Control youself and your stupid hormones, Wally! She'll get you if she sees that you staring at her. It doesn't mean anything, like that she could do it on purpose and made this green lace looking so nice, so encouraging.._. Why girls are dressing in green bodice, tank top and shorts, revealing the whole legs, if they doesn't want anyone to stare at them?!

 _No! Look up, Wally, up!_

But he couldn't help, but notice her skin glistened with sweat, which made it way below her tank top and her hair tied in a high ponytail sticking to her sweaty arm. Holy Batman, it was weird, if it was turning him on? Artemis was always impeccably dressed and her hair was in a tight pony, even if she says she didn't care about her appearance. Of course she always looked beautiful, but this day was diffrent – she looked like a normal human, sweaty and all. It was something damn sexy about the way her hair was loosen or her clothes wasn't tight.

Her platinum eyes wandered right up, evidently wondering about something. Wally watched as a moment later she looked at him, crossing their gazes. Her eyes never left his green ones and he just couldn't look elsewhere, just stared, as if hypnotized. Artemis let out her breath with amusement.

" _Tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo, Corazón._ "

"Stop..." He didn't like the way she looked at him, while she said it. It made him feel hot, in a way he didn't feel before, a strange way. She stared at him with predator eyes.

As if he was her next victim.

As if he was chocolate cake after months of dieting.

As if he was a bottle of water after a long hot day without drinking.

As if he was Sprite and she was a thirst. And as everyone knows, she should obey her thirst.

" _¿Qué es, cariño?_ "

"No, Arty..." He said with a trembling voice, practically a whisper. Then he cleared his throat and said louder. "I'm serious. Stop it."

" _Me Encantas y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._ "

"Okay, I get it! I'm impressed that you know Spanish. I'm impressed! Satisfied?"

" _Vâng. Rất._ " She should play with him like this more often, it was fun. She had not expected that it would be so funny to watch his reactions. " _Tôi biết rằng bạn thành công. Bạn rất thông minh._ "

"Hey, that wasn't in Spanish." Wally looked baffled. "Mongolian?" She shook her head. "Vietnamese?"

The smile on Artemis' face slightly increased and she giggled. " _Tu es vraiment différente. Quand tu n'es pas là, c'est plus pareil._ "

"Jesus Christ, how many languages do you speak?!"

" _Tu es très féline._ " She said and laughed with her own words. She began to get drunk with power of knowing several languages. She could say the worst things in the right tone, and Wally still mesmerized listening to her words, not breaking away from her sight even for a moment. She had to admit that she liked to be the center of attention, especially his.

In the sudden surge of courage she leaned forward to Wally who was fascinated by her words and whispered in his ear. " _Bonne chance, mon cher._ "

Despite the heat, which reached even the Cave, Wally shuddered, holding his breath. Going to the zeta-tubes Artemis swept some wild satisfaction and she decided that she should tease him more often.

Wally used Google Translate to write an essay, which was mostly about that if you learn and know another languages, you have a power to manipulate people or make it easier to get along with them... or insult them and they didn't know about it. Spanish is one of so-called 'love languages' – French is more of a love language than Spanish, but who cares – and Wally choose to learn it and pay attention next year, 'cause he have to something to prove to some annoying blonde, who boasts all and sundry that she knows something he doesn't. And that's the main reason why Wally want to go to the 's class next year.

He got C- for that essay, but at least he passes Spanish.

He wrote it within a few hours back in his house in Central City, later he tried to recall even one word he heard from Artemis, but he couldn't remember anything. How come he didn't remembered what she said, if he remembered her intense gray eyes, sweat shining on her taned skin and smell he couldn't name, but it overtaken him like never before. He remembered her pink lips, talking to him in low tone and he was sure that what she was saying was nothing good.

But he don't remember _what_ it was!

And even if he would knew, he couldn't even translate it, because translators doesn't always work as well as people who actually knows that language...

 _Wait a minute._

Processors and cogs in the Wally's brain began to shift, slowly at first, then faster and faster ... Batman likes to observe people, so since the family of Red Tornado came up to visit the Cave, they have cameras mounted everywhere, even in places like a kitchen. _You're a genius, Wall-man._ He could just go and see footage from that day.

But he wasn't a hacker like Rob, and he won't ask any member of the Justice League showed it to him. That would be weird and creepy. And Wally didn't want they to think Kid Flash was some creepy stalker. _Holy Batman, if uncle Barry would find out..._ He shook off the thought, 'cause it was too weird and creepy.

Wally glanced at the clock on the bed, which showed 10:00 in the night. Quickly he said goodbye to his parents, saying that it was an emergency – 'cause it was! – and raced toward the zeta-tube in Central City. Rob should have come back from Europe – at least he last called him when he and Bruce gathered on the plane back.

" **Recognized, Kid Flash. B03** "

Robin was lying on the couch and slept. He seemed tired, so Wally had no choice and began to shake his shoulders.

"What is it, KF?" Robin acted as if he was never sleeping, only waiting for someone to come and talk to him. _That_ was creepy.

"Did you sleep?" Wally asked and he knew exactly that was obvious. He began to think he himself was a little tired.

"Observation has always been your strong trait, man."

"Ha-ha, you were so funny that I don't think I could ever smile again. Anyway I need your help."

"And I began to think that you came here at this hour to greet me, tell me how you missed me and to praise my sense of humor in the middle of the night. But sure, I guess 'I need you help' works too. To buddies I couldn't refuse. What do you want me to do? Help you with Spanish homework? You know I can hack into Central City High computer and change your grades, so you can..."

"Nah, it's cool now. I think you rather missed me, Rob, 'couse usually you limit yourself to a few words per minute, not per second." Wally smiled with the goofy smile and mischievous smile appeared on Robin's lips at exactly the same time. It had to be that best buddies telepathy thing – somethihng like that exist, otherwise it would be creepy. "I need you to hack into the Cave's system and checked something on the cameras."

"You really think I need to 'hack' the Cave's system, don't you?" Robin glanced at him quizzically, and smile an mysterious way. "And exactly why I should do this? What is on these cameras? Something embarrassing, maybe?" Robin grined, when he started to do 'something' with small computer, which appeared out from nowhere...

But it's Rob, so Wally wasn't even surprised and didn't ask any questions... but then it dawned on.

"Hey, man, do you know perhaps Spanish, French and Vietnamese?"

"Yup. Is there any special reason why you behave like a psycho today? Should I be worried?" Robin wondered.

"There is no one around? Artemis? M'gann, Zatanna and guys? Artemis?"

"So it's about Artemis, huh?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I guess no one there. Or they're sleeping at this time like normal people. So what is it?"

Wally sighed in relief and instructed Rob to the recording from the cameras turned on between 2:00 and 2:30 pm on the previous Friday. Wally was little embarassed to show him the whole thing, because knew he couldn't give him peace for the next month. Wally have no idea if Artemis was complimenting, lecturing or offending him. But at that moment it didn't matter. Instead of using Google Translate Wally might as well use Robin Translate.

So Robin translated every word that Artemis said, and laughed like never before. With every word Wally's jaw was coming to the floor. For the next 10 minutes, he was asking if Robin was sure and not making fun of him, and when confirmed, Wally for another 10 minutes was sitting in silence, while Rob was laughing his ass off.

So his conversation with Artemis went like this:

" _Problemas con el español? Eres un idiota_ , Baywatch." - in wich she asked about problems with Spanish and called him an idiot.

" _Sólo puedo pensar en ti._ " - 'I can only think of you'. Yeah, she said this and he didn't even know about it, damnit!

"Maybe I don't understand anything, but don't think I'm an idiot. I know you insult me."

" _Tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo, Corazón._ " - 'You have the most beautiful eyes in the world, sweetheart.' He really was an idiot. He didn't want her to stop.

"Stop..."

" _¿Qué es, cariño?_ " - 'What is it, honey?'

"No, Arty. I'm serious. Stop it."

" _Me Encantas y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti." - 'You amaze me and I can't stop thinking about you._ ' He couldn't believe she really said this.

"Okay, I get it! I'm impressed that you know Spanish. I'm impressed! Satisfied?"

" _Vâng. Rất. Tôi biết rằng bạn thành công. Bạn rất thông minh._ " - 'Yes. Good. I know that you will succeed. You're very smart.' That was the sweetest thing she ever said to him. Literally. He never could admit it made him blush, but how the hell did she knew that admitting his intellingence was the most endearing thing she could say. His intelligence was one thing he was proud of about himself, to the others his features he wasn't so sure.

Except for speed maybe, but that was something he didn't learn of his own.

"Hey, that wasn't in Spanish. Mongolian? Vietnamese?"

" _Tu es vraiment différente. Quand tu n'es pas là, c'est plus pareil._ " - 'You really are different. Nothing is the same, if you're not around.' That was... wow... really cute. He didn't know Artemis could be that cute... and romantic.

"Jesus Christ, how many languages do you speak?!" - and that was dumb. What an idiot he was then (4 days ago, in the last Friday).

" _Tu es très féline._ " - Robin said. "In a little naughty and also extremely playful tone: 'You are so foxy'" and then he laughed and laughed, and laughed... and Wally blushed and blushed, and blushed. And began to think that Artemis was the one who was foxy. How could she said all those things, when he didn't know what it meant? That was kinda cruel too.

" _Bonne chance, mon cher._ " - 'Good luck, my dear.' Maybe 'cause of that, he got C- and actually menaged to somehow write that stupid essay.

Finally they both flinched when they heard a robotic voice. " **Recognized, Artemis. B07.** "

"Confrontation." Said Robin sing-song voice. "It's not for me. Hi, Artemis! You must tell me later, how did it go," He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned forward to Wally. "Not forgetting about indecent details..."

"DUDE!" Wally exclaimed frowning and blushing furiously. The he drew attention on Artemis, who walked to the couch, he was standing nearby. He threw one last murderous glare to Robin, who disappeared out the door and just his laughter was still heard.

"I heard he came back today. Is everything okay with him?" Artemis asked, standing next to Wally and giving him a surprised look. _Ask, rather, when something about him was all right._ When she saw the serious expression at Wally's face, who stared at her green eyes glistening with emotions, she asked. "And is everything okay with you, Wally?"

Wally reached out his hand and placed it on her warm cheek, pulling her closer to him, and the other holding up her waist.

 _He was so dead._

"Baywatch, what are you doing ...?" She asked with surprise, but he didn't let her finish, brushing his lips wit hers. It was just a gentle kiss, a little longer peck. Even so, he could feel the softness of her lips, about which he thought more than once. And it was an amazing feeling when her body relaxed under his touch. When pulled his head back, he was more than pleased, when he saw the way she looked at him blankly and involuntarily her head went closer to him, as if expecting more.

But he moved his mouth after her cheekbone up to her ear and whispered in a low, hoarse voice. " _Me vuelves loca._ " He know that sentence, 'cause he was studying after his defeat on the last Friday. 'You drive me crazy' was the one that he liked the most from all this funny and romantic-to-vomit lines. It was simple and the best described his feelings for her.

When Wally pulled away from her, he didn't know who was more red on the face - he or she. He smiled slightly. "I learned a little bit since the last time, whatcha say?"

"You still need to practice a bit, sorry, Wally" She said, gasping for breath and grabbed him by his red hoodie, joining their lips together again. " _Todavía soy mejor que tú._ "

He still far from the Artemis' level, but vowed that someday he catch her up. Wally was quite determined speedster.

* * *

I try to copy all the sentence in another languages, not Google Translate them, so I think they're correct, but if I made mistake just tell me. Robin Translate doesn't always work well too. :-D

I was wondering about doing someting like collection of Spitfire one-shots. I write about them when I had writer's block and this was the one I started a long time ago and didn't finish until yesterday. If you liked the idea, tell me, I try to create something.

Or should I start a whole new story about Artemis and Wally?

I actually thought about it and if I would do this, it would AU in a normal world or I like the tumblr prompt: **Charcaters waking up and find themselves living perfectly ordinary lives for some reason and only one of them is aware of this.** Of course if I try to write something like this, it'll by funny and humorous, because I always loved funny stories and with Young Justice there are plenty of possibilities.

Comment, if you enjoy this one and tell me, what you think of this one-shot. And check my other story **Parade of Shades.**


End file.
